A Compromising Situation
by Eternal-Dark Flame
Summary: Vegeta catches his son in an awkward position. Oh Dear... Sequel to Overthinking It. Shoeunen-Ai.


Greetings once more DBZ Fan fiction world. Raptor 565 here to bring you a sequel to my story "Overthinking It". Sorry I didn't immediately get this up. I got wrapped up in a bunch of crap in my life. Plus I'm trying to fit time in to work on my Teen Titans story "Breaking Dawn". So check that out too if you're interested. Anyway I'm making this take place about a month or so after Overthinking It. Just as a side note you don't need to have read Overthinking It to get humor out of this, but it would help I suppose. Read and Review please. Anonymous Reviews are still on.

Disclaimer: I still own nothing. If I did I wouldn't be writing a story about it.

Summary: The Prince of All Saiyans catches Trunks and Goten in an awkward situation. Oh dear…

A Compromising Situation

Surprisingly, Vegeta found himself in a good mood. A rather unusual event for the man. But he had noticed these good moods were becoming more and more frequent since the defeat of Kid Buu. Vegeta tried to pass off his growing sentimentality as a by product of growing older. But perhaps deep down he was finding contentment for once in his ridiculously longer than expected life. It was aforementioned good mood that led him to shut down the Gravity Room early that particular evening and see what that blue haired lunatic he called a mate was doing.

As he prowled the halls of the enormous Capsule Corporation, looking for his mate he finally beheld her standing on the other side of the entrance of the living room. It was a strange sight to behold indeed. Bulma was doubled over and shuddering terribly. Vegeta was immediately concerned and rushed towards her, all the while swearing that he would personally disembowel whoever it was that caused her to cry. When he reached her he found that while there were indeed tears streaming down her face and she was redder than a tomato, he was surprised that such a wide smile could fit on one humans face. Vegeta's confusion clearly showed as Bulma took on look at him and bust into another bout of uncontrollable giggles that she seemed to be trying to keep quiet. At this point Vegeta was completely lost and maybe a smidge irritated. As he opened his mouth to ask what the hell her problem was when, quick as a flash, she clamped a hand over his mouth. Now normally Vegeta would have blasted anyone with that kind of guts into another lifetime. But having lived on the Capsule Corporation grounds for some years he was used to her antics. So, being in a good mood and therefore not wanting to start a scene, Vegeta decided to patiently wait until she composed herself. This took some minutes but when she did she removed her hand and put a finger to her lips along with a meaningful look that clearly said: _Be Quiet_. Vegeta frowned, but acquiesced her request and gave a curious look. Bulma just smiled and pointed to the living room where the TV could be heard. With that she turned and headed off in the direction of the kitchen. Vegeta watched her go, tucking this little event into the section of his mind where he housed the evidence that all earthlings were freaking insane. Shaking his head he headed into the living room and was abruptly stopped in his tracks.

Trunks and Goten were sitting in front of the TV right next to each other. However the TV might as well have blown up for all those two cared as their interest was devoted to another pursuit, namely each other. Both Goten and Trunks had their heads turned toward each other with their lips softly touching. It was a completely sweet and innocent gesture that a lot of people might have passed off as childhood ignorance but right now Vegeta didn't know what to think. Trunks and Goten remained completely oblivious to what was going on around them and continued with their little kiss with Goten eventually shyly reaching for Trunks hand and intertwining their fingers. A gesture that made this scene all the more precious, at least it might have to a softer heart than Vegeta's who at this point bore a distinct resemblance to a goldfish.

That's when the entire nature of the scene in front of Vegeta changed dramatically.

Trunks, finding courage from Kami knows where, reached around Goten with his free hand and yanked Goten closer so that he was practically sitting on Trunk's lap. Goten responded enthusiastically and, with a well practiced air, opened his mouth giving Trunks full access and transforming their little kiss into something else entirely. Apparently tired of sitting up, Trunks let himself fall back to the floor which put Goten on top of him, straddling his hips. Yet the kiss remained unbroken and with their bodies pressed so tightly together Vegeta was having a difficult time figuring out were Trunks ended and Goten began. When Trunk's hands started wandering, Vegeta, finally recovering from shock, decided that, since the boys showed no inclination of stopping there, he had to step in before things got out of hand. He decided against blasting them with a ki ball and instead settled on loudly clearing his throat. This didn't register with the boys until exactly five seconds later. Both of their eyes snapped open at the exact same time with horror evident in both their expressions. They then pushed away from each other so fast there might have been a giant spring between them. They both scrambled to their feet but the damage had been done and they knew it.

Vegeta supposed he should chastise his son but for some reason all he could do was stare at them. Vegeta actually, as grudging as it was, found himself respecting Goten who was looking right back at him with all the dignity of a proud warrior facing an imminent doom. At first the Prince had suspected that Trunks was taking advantage of the innocence, naïveté, and overall thick headedness inherent in Kakarrots entire bloodline. But the more he stared into Goten's defiant expression the more Vegeta realized that Goten knew exactly what he was doing, considered the possible implications, and most importantly didn't care. The vibe he got from the young demi-saiyan's intense gaze clearly said: _Yeah, you caught us. What are you going to do about it?_

"_At least he's holding up better than Trunks"_ Vegeta mused.

Trunks on the other hand looked, to put it lightly, bad. All the color had drained out of Trunk's face, putting Vegeta in mind of those little ghosts the boys would spit out when they fused into Gotenks. He stood completely straight backed and trembling the whole time. His eyes were about as big as Vegeta's fist to match. The scene was almost laughable but the well practiced Prince fought back the smirk that threatened to break his stoic expression. After what seemed like an eternity Vegeta finally got the presence of mind to open his mouth, he still had no idea what he was going to say but he supposed he would find out when he said it.

Years later, all present would look back on this moment with a great deal of amusement which would end with Trunks turning beat red and looking away in embarrassment. But back to the present….

It seemed that upon seeing his father about to form words to express the great displeasure Trunks _knew_ his father was feeling, Trunk's already fragile nerves, broke. Vegeta, who was still trying to figure out what to say suddenly saw Trunks seize up and all the color return to his face at once in the form of a red so intense Vegeta was surprised he couldn't feel the heat from his current position. This was coupled with Vegeta's sensitive saiyan nose picking up a strangely bitter smell. At first The Saiyan Prince was a little confused, and then something clicked. Looking down at Trunk's feet to confirm his suspicions he saw a small puddle on the tile floor.

Trunks had been so scared that he literally pissed his pants.

No one moved a muscle for about two minutes. Then Goten finally catching on took one look down and burst out laughing. Trunks still looked at his father with pure terror. But Vegeta's _damnable _softness took over. He decided Trunks had faced enough demons for one day. Vegeta gave is son an _almost_ sympathetic look and simply said: "One. I suggest you clean that up before your mother comes back, Two. New pants would be a good idea, And Three. If you're going to do that, for Kami's sake not in the living room."

And with that The Prince of all Saiyans turned and walked, ever so dignified, out of the living room.

Well there you have it. Tell me what you think.


End file.
